Rapper's Delight
| Format = 12" | Recorded = August 2, 1979 | Genre = Old-school hip hop, disco, funk | Length = 3:55 (single version) 6:30 (12" short version) 14:35 (album version) | Label = Sugar Hill | Writer = The Sugarhill Gang, Sylvia Robinson, Nile Rodgers, Bernard Edwards, Grandmaster Caz | Producer = Sylvia Robinson | Last single = | This single = "Rapper's Delight" (1979) | Next single = "8th Wonder" (1980) }} "Rapper's Delight" is a 1979 hip hop track by the Sugarhill Gang and produced by Sylvia Robinson. While it was not the first single to include rapping, "Rapper's Delight" is credited for introducing hip hop music to a wide audience. It was a prototype for various types of rap music, incorporating themes such as boasting, dance, honesty and sex, with the charisma and enthusiasm of James Brown. The track interpolatesBranch, Darrell. The Beat Game: The Truth About Hip-Hop Production. Create Space. 2014 Chic's "Good Times", resulting in band members Nile Rodgers and Bernard Edwards suing Sugar Hill Records for copyright infringement; a settlement was reached that gave the two songwriter credits. "Rapper's Delight" is number 251 on the Rolling Stone magazine's list of The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time and number 2 on VH1's 100 Greatest Hip-Hop Songs. It is also included in NPR's list of the 100 most important American musical works of the 20th century. It was preserved into the National Recording Registry by the Library of Congress in 2011. Songs on the National Recording Registry are "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant." The song was recorded in a single take. There are three versions of the original version of the song: 14:35 (12" long version), 6:30 (12" short version), and 3:55 (7" shortened single version). Background In late 1978, Debbie Harry suggested that Chic's Nile Rodgers join her and Chris Stein at a hip hop event, which at the time was a communal space taken over by teenagers with boombox stereos playing various pieces of music that performers would break dance to. Rodgers experienced this event the first time himself at a high school in the Bronx. On September 20 and 21, 1979, Blondie and Chic were playing concerts with The Clash in New York at The Palladium. When Chic started playing "Good Times", rapper Fab Five Freddy and the members of the Sugarhill Gang ("Big Bank Hank" Jackson, Mike Wright, and "Master Gee" O'Brien), jumped up on stage and started freestyling with the band. A few weeks later, Rodgers was on the dance floor of New York club Leviticus and heard the DJ play a song which opened with Bernard Edwards's bass line from Chic's "Good Times". Rodgers approached the DJ who said he was playing a record he had just bought that day in Harlem. The song turned out to be an early version of "Rapper's Delight", which also included a scratched version of the song's string section. Rodgers and Edwards immediately threatened legal action over copyright, which resulted in a settlement and their being credited as co-writers. Rodgers admitted that he was originally upset with the song, but later declared it to be "one of his favorite songs of all time" and his favorite of all the tracks that sampled (or in this instance interpolated) Chic. He also stated: "As innovative and important as 'Good Times' was, 'Rapper's Delight' was just as much, if not more so." A substantial portion of the early stanzas of the song's lyrics was borrowed by Jackson from Grandmaster Caz (Curtis Fisher) who had loaned his 'book' to him—these include a namecheck for "Casanova Fly", which was Caz's full stage name. According to Wonder Mike, he had heard the phrase "hip-hop" from a cousin, leading to the opening line of "Hip-hop, hippie to the hippie, to the hip-hip-hop and you don't stop", whilst he described "To the bang-bang boogie, say up jump the boogie to the rhythm of the boogie, the beat" as "basically a spoken drum roll. I liked the percussive sound of the letter B". The line "Now what you hear is not a test, I'm rappin' to the beat", was inspired by the introduction to The Outer Limits ("There is nothing wrong with your television set. Do not attempt to adjust the picture"). Before the "Good Times" background starts, the intro to the recording is an interpolation of "Here Comes That Sound Again" by British studio group Love De-Luxe, a dance hit in 1979. According to Oliver Wang, author of the 2003 Classic Material: The Hip-Hop Album Guide, recording artist ("Pillow Talk") and studio owner Sylvia Robinson had trouble finding anyone willing to record a rap song. Most of the rappers who performed in clubs did not want to record, as many practitioners believed the style was for live performances only. It is said that Robinson's son heard Big Bank Hank in a pizza place. According to Master Gee, Hank auditioned for Robinson in front of the pizza parlour where he worked, whilst Gee himself auditioned in Robinson's car. A live band was used to record most of the backing track, including members of the group "Positive Force": Albert Pittman, Bernard Roland, Moncy Smith, and Bryan Horton. Chip Shearin claimed in a 2010 interview that he was the bass player on the track. When aged 17, he was visiting a friend in New Jersey. The friend knew Robinson, who needed some musicians for various recordings, including "Rapper's Delight". Shearin's job on the song was to play the bass for 15 minutes straight, with no mistakes. He was paid $70 but later went on to perform with Sugarhill Gang in concert. Shearin described the session this way: The drummer and I were sweating bullets because that's a long time. And this was in the days before samplers and drum machines, when real humans had to play things. ... Sylvia said, 'I've got these kids who are going to talk real fast over it; that's the best way I can describe it.' Wang said: There's this idea that hip-hop has to have street credibility, yet the first big hip-hop song was an inauthentic fabrication. It's not like the guys involved were the 'real' hip-hop icons of the era, like Grandmaster Flash or Lovebug Starski. So it's a pretty impressive fabrication, lightning in a bottle. Personnel * Michael "Wonder Mike" Wright - Vocals * Henry "Big Bank Hank" Jackson - Vocals * Guy "Master Gee" O'Brien - Vocals * Unknown - turntables * Bernard Roland or Chip Shearin - electric bass * Albert Pittman or Brian Morgan - electric guitar * Moncy Smith - piano * Bryan Horton - drums * Sylvia Robinson - additional vocals, vibraphone, and production * Billy Jones - engineer * Phil Austin - mastering, original US vinyl release History "Rapper's Delight" peaked at number 36 in January 1980 on the U.S. ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart, number 4 on the U.S. Hot Soul Singles chart in December 1979, number 1 on the Canadian Singles Chart in January 1980, number 1 on the Dutch Top 40, and number 3 on the UK Singles Chart. The single sold over 2 million copies in the United States, grossing US$3.5 million for Sugar Hill Records. In 1980, the song was the anchor of the group's first album The Sugarhill Gang. It was the first Top 40 song to be available only as a 12-inch extended version in the U.S. Early pressings (very few) were released with a red label, with black print, on Sugar Hill Records, along with a 7" 45rpm single (which is very rare). Later pressings had the more common blue label, in orange colored "roulette style" sleeves, while even later pressings were issued in the more common blue sleeves with the Sugarhill Records logo. In Europe, however, it was released on the classic 7-inch single format on French pop label Vogue, with a shorter version of the song. It was this 7" single that reached number one in the Dutch chart. The song ranked number 251 on Rolling Stone magazine's 2004 list of "500 Greatest Songs of All Time". A British version of the song, with rewritten lyrics, was recorded for the song's 25th anniversary in 2004 by an ensemble of performers including Rodney P, Chester P, Kano, Simone, Yungun, Sway, J2K, Swiss, Baby Blue, Skibadee, Luke Skys, and MC D. In 2014 the record was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame. Legacy * In the 1998 movie The Wedding Singer, Ellen Albertini Dow (as the character Rosie) performed some of the song. Her performance was also included on the film's soundtrack. * The chorus of The Ketchup Song by Las Ketchup incorporates the lyrics "I said a hip hop, the hippie, the hippie" in a nonsensical distortion ("Aserejé ja de je de jebe"). * During a dream sequence in the 2003 film Kangaroo Jack, the titular kangaroo sings a bit of the song. * In "My Old Friend's New Friend", a 2004 episode of the TV sitcom Scrubs, the Sugarhill Gang appears in two of J.D.'s fantasies singing the song. * The song appeared on the soundtrack of the 1999 PS1 game, Thrasher Presents: Skate and Destroy, as well as the 2004 game Tony Hawk's Underground 2. * A February 2014 episode of Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon showed a mashup video of Brian Williams singing the song during the show's first week. The video also included Lester Holt. "Brian Williams Raps Rapper's Delight" . Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon NBC. 2014. It went viral on YouTube, recording over 8 million views in about a week. * The song is mentioned in the 2015 song "Art Deco" by Lana Del Rey. * The song was performed by the Swedish Chef during "Pig Out", a 2015 episode of The Muppets. * Redfoo of LMFAO released his solo debut album, Party Rock Mansion, on March 18, 2016. The third track on the album, titled "Too Much", resembles "Rapper's Delight". * The song is sung by the main characters in the 2016 movie Everybody Wants Some!!. * The song was used in Apple's 2016 WWDC conference, when Bozoma Saint John demonstrated the features of the revamped Apple Music application. * Austrian rapper and musician Falco used lyrics from "Rapper's Delight" in his songs "The Sound of Musik" and "Body Next to Body," the latter a duet with actress Brigitte Nielsen. * In the Fox comedy The Simpsons, the song was parodied on a safety video using the lyrics to tell children to use a crosswalk to cross the street. * The song was used in a Honda advertisement nicknamed "The Cog", where it was played after the completion of a Rube Goldberg effect. * In an episode of Martin, Cole (Carl Payne) briefly performs the song to audition for rapper Biggie Smalls, who made a guest appearance on the show. * In the final episode of "The Get Down", the song is played during the credits. * Mexican singer Aleks Syntek's single "Tu necesitas", has similar rapped parts, sung in Spanish. * Rock band INXS song "I Need You Tonight" has a similar guitar riff and the beginning of the song that clearly resembles that of rapper's delight melody. * R&B trio TLC used the sample of the original song while Left Eye raps the line on the track "Switch" from their 1994 studio album CrazySexyCool, produced by Jermaine Dupri. Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales |autocat=yes}} }} References External links * * Official Music Video * Silver jubilee for first rap hit — BBC article about the single on its 25th anniversary * The Story of Rapper's Delight by Nile Rodgers * The 100 most important American musical works of the 20th century - NPR Category:1979 singles Category:Debut singles Category:Disco songs Category:Funk-rap songs Category:The Sugarhill Gang songs Category:Songs written by Bernard Edwards Category:Songs written by Nile Rodgers Category:Songs written by Sylvia Robinson Category:United States National Recording Registry recordings Category:funk songs